


gone to the dogs

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Agility Competition, Angst, Anthony Zas!Spot, Ben Cook!Race, Cancer, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Davey breeds Salukis, Diabetes, Dog Shows, Dog Sports, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ethically!!!!, Herding Dogs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jacob Kemp!David, Joey Barreiro!Jack, Josh Burrage!Jojo, Like as in Albert and Finch breed Tollers, Multi, Professional dog trainer Race, Puppies, Race and Crutchie's dogs are Service dogs, Racetrack Higgins Has ADHD, Rivals, Service Dogs, Sky Flaherty!Albert, Stephanie Styles!Katherine, Type one, Westminster, animal injury, dog breeding, very specific cast/faceclaims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: 12 dogs12 competitorsone championshipwelcome to westminster 2021.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Buttons/Elmer (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch/Henry (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 1





	gone to the dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW BLOOD, ANIMAL CANCER, VOMIT
> 
> Jack and his partner Van are heading to Westminster, but they hit a roadblock.

**2011, 10 years until WMAC 21'**

Jack Kelly has dreamed of winning big at Westminster ever since he got his first dog, some mutt from the shelter that he named Pal (short for Palomino of course) when he was ten. And he'd gotten that goal with his new partner, Van Gogh, a Red Heeler. Once, could have been twice in a row if it hadn't been for David Jacobs' god forsaken Saluki. Fucking sighthounds. But here he was once again, Van in his passenger's seat, his chin resting on the edge of the window. And they were Westminster bound. He'd had Van Gogh, or more professionally known, Starry Night, since he was just a puppy, his ears not even standing up all the way. And boy was he a handful as a pup, but now here he was, one of the chillest dogs Jack had ever met. Jack laughed quietly to himself, looking over for just a second to see Van straighten up a bit, his ears moving in the wind.

His plan for the day was to get some sort of fast food, check into the hotel, sleep for the night and get up to go to the competition bright and early. That was the plan, at least until he heard the unmistakable sound of Van Gogh throwing up in the seat next to him. Jack damn near crashed his car when he heard it, quickly pulling over to the side of the road and looking over. His face fell when he saw it. Blood. There was blood.

Jack fumbled for his phone, getting his GPS set up to the nearest emergency vet. Five minutes, good. Van threw up one more time on the ride there, and it only panicked Jack more. He would have understood if it was just an upset stomach, because he had started a new food not too long ago, but there was blood, and not a small amount either.

There wasn’t a long wait when they got there luckily, Van being taken back almost as soon as they came in. Jack found himself pacing the room, when his dog was gone. Because he was exactly that, his dog, his best friend. At one point he pulled out his phone and didn’t realize until Kath’s voice was on the other line.

“Jack? Jack I’ve been worried about you guys, everything alright?”

"North of Hell’s Kitchen, a-at the vet’s,” he said quickly. He heard noises in the background from Katherine. The jingle of keys, and then a door open and shut.

“Send me the address,” She said, “I’ll be up there as soon as I can.”

Jack didn’t have to even explain what was happening, that’s just how close they were to eachother.

“Hey Jack?”

“...yeah?” He murmured, his voice small

“I love you, hang in there.”

He gave a shaky sigh, “I love you too.”

_Click._

And with that, Kath hung up and Jack was left to himself once again, still pacing the waiting room. He was utterly terrified, trying to think back on the last few days but couldn't remember anything wrong with Van aside from him bein a little slow. But Jack just attributed that to him aging. But throwing up _blood?_ That wasn't just a part of getting old. Something was wrong with his dog and he hated the feeling of knowing that.

Katherine got there just a bit later like she promised, and just as soon as she saw Jack, she crossed the waiting room and pulled him into a hug, and the tears that were in Jack's eyes the whole time Van had been gone fell. He was hurting so badly now that his best friend was, and it was utterly terrifying that he didn't know what was going on behind the doors.

He cried in her arms for god knows how long, listening to her murmur soft assurances to him. After a while he finally pulled back and couldn't imagine how he looked to her. His eyes were most definitely red and puffy right now. He looked like a wreck because he already felt like a wreck. She ushered him to a seat, rubbing a hand up and down his back. 

And so the two were left to wait, but together this time.

It took a long while for the vet to come back out to him, and when he did, Jack was out of his seat in a second, his heart starting to beat quickly again from anticipation, "S-So? What is it?"

The vet lead him away, to a quieter area, and Jack assumed the worst.

And it was.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kelly, but Van Gogh has Lymphoma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah!!! this au has been a passion project since about 2019 and i"m finally making it a reality.
> 
> This was a short intro chapter and i hope you enjoy!


End file.
